Globby
Dibs, better known as Globby, is a major antagonist in the 2018 Disney series Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a dimwitted thief who becomes a chemical monster capable of morphing his body into anything after having been mutated in a freak accident with Honey Lemon's chem-purse . Although at first wanting to use his powers to become a feared supervillain, he later reforms himself and becomes an ally of Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Andy Richter. History In "Big Roommates 2", Dibs is first seen strolling down the streets of San Fransokyo. He then runs into his friend Felony Carl (whose bike had been repainted by Honey Lemon previously) who comments on his poor abilities as a thief, although Dibs blows him off. Following this, Dibs tries to steal the purse of a sleeping old woman, but finds himself unable to do so. However, he then snatches Honey Lemon's unattended chem-purse, and manages to escape. Retreating to a warehouse building, Dibs tells a rat that everyone was wrong in saying that he lacks the intelligence, skill and hand-eye coordination to be a proper thief, before struggling to open the chem-purse. Dibs then hides as Alistair Krei and his assistant enter the warehouse, where Krei displays a rip-off of Hiro's neurotransmitter (which can control anything that it is linked to) that he deems will be worth billions. Deciding to take advantage of this opportunity, Dibs attempts to steal the neurotransmitter, however, his attempts to steal the device result in the chem-purse exploding on him while he is wearing the transmitter, mutating him into a gelatinous monster. The next day, Fred arrives to the Lucky Cat Cafe with news of a monster roaming San Fransokyo, and convinces Hiro to help him find it. Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go then head out to investigate the monster as well after hearing screaming coming from the streets. Dibs, in his mutated state, is still walking down the street, now offended at everyone's opprobrious remarks at his appearance. Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go then confront Dibs, Baymax analyzing his DNA and explaining the chemicals his body is composed of are controlled by the neurotransmitter he is wearing. This leads to the heroes deducing that Dibs stole the chem-purse, distressing Honey Lemon, as she was indirectly responsible for his transformation. Fred and Hiro then arrive, Fred asking if they can call him "Globby" because of his appearance. Globby then gets away after being hit by a bus, while Honey Lemon loses her positive attitude because of it resulting in his life being ruined. Globby soon meets up with Felony Carl in a cafe, where he, after discussing his transformation, reasons that Alistair Krei knows how to control the neurotransmitter and therefore his powers as well. Globby kidnaps Krei following this, and takes him to the top of a skyscraper to interrogate him, Krei mostly just annoyed that his neurotransmitter had been stolen. Big Hero 6 arrives to save Krei, and Globby threatens to throw him off the building. The team realizes that Honey Lemon is the one best suited to talk him down, and, after having her spirits lifted by Go Go, she gives Globby a pep talk that convinces him to use his powers to make a new beginning for himself. After Globby has calmed down, Krei attempts to take back his neurotransmitter by force, resulting in him falling off the building and Globby saving him. Globby thanks Honey Lemon for her advice, but, to everyone's shock, he reveals that he had misinterpreted it and now aspires to become a supervillain, stealing Krei's wallet before escaping. Seeing that he has just robbed the richest man in San Fransokyo, Fred figures that Globby will make his supervillain ambitions work, just as Globby accidentally crashes into a window while he is swinging away. In "Failure Mode", Fred convinces Hiro, Baymax and Honey Lemon to stakeout the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, believing that a supervillain will attack during the unveiling of the "City Rises" painting. Surely enough, a villain attacks and Big Hero 6 steps in. However, after finding the injured Globby as the villain, who is picking out glass stuck in his body, Hiro and Fred debate whether or not he should be classified as a supervillain. Globby calls a time out to pull out all the glass and then takes the opportunity to make off with the painting, although he is stopped by the heroes. However, Globby manages to escape by bouncing away in ball form and snagging a ride on a bus. The next day, Globby attempts to steal the painting again by breaking in through the air ducts, but he falls through them and lands on a pointed statue in front of Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred. The security system then locks Globby inside the building, and, after numerous failed escape attempts, he is unknowingly freed by Big Hero 6. He then attempts to make away with the painting again, but is stopped once more. However, before Honey Lemon can incapacitate him, Globby turns into water and escapes through a sewer grate. Reemerging from a sewer drain outside the city, Globby realizes that he can transform himself into any type of matter, experimenting with his powers before deciding to use them against Big Hero 6. While the painting is being moved into storage by truck, Globby attacks and steals it once more, and is once again confronted by Big Hero 6. However, unlike before, Globby uses his new powers to defeat the entire team, before getting away. Their humiliating loss greatly discourages the heroes, particularly Honey Lemon, although Hiro, having learned his lesson about accepting failure, brings up their spirits. Later, Globby arrives at an unknown location and fruitlessly attempts to remove his goo from the painting, before his employer, Obake, asks if he brought what he asked for. Obake then takes interest in Globby's body and claims a piece of it, stating that further studies could unlock even more potential. Following this, Globby asks what Obake wanted with the painting, resulting in him breaking the frame apart, revealing machine blueprints on the other side. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Big Hero 6 is called to action when Globby breaks into a bank. As they arrive to stop him, Globby surprises the heroes and locks Baymax and Fred away in the vault. He then specifically targets Hiro throughout the entire fight, and makes his escape once Baymax and Fred free themselves. Before leaving, Globby tells Hiro that its a good thing he has powerful friends, because he is useless without them. Globby retreats to Obake's lair, where he remarks that he did what he asked, but still doesn't understand why. Obake tells Globby that what he did was beyond him, and explains that he planted doubt in Hiro's mind, and they will now observe how the boy genius will act on that doubt. Globby is seen with Obake and Noodle Burger Boy in the former's lair again, where he is disappointed to see that Hiro has chosen to empower himself with the "obvious" choice of super-strength. Globby remarks that he would've chosen laser eyes as his superpower, resulting in Noodle Burger Boy showing off his own laser eyes, annoying Obake even further. Following Big Hero 6's battle with the Kentucky Kaiju, Hiro realizes that Globby was only trying to get into his head at the bank, and that he and Noodle Burger Boy must be working for someone. In his lair, Obake explains to his minions that his plan was to test how smart Hiro is. Globby asks how smart he is in response, in which Obake tells him "very". In "Mini-Max", Globby is seen performing petty theft once again, using his powers to steal coins from a fountain by impersonating the water. Fred arrives to stop him, and Globby evades him by shapeshifting into a giant coin and rolling away. Fred attempts to pursue him, but only causes more damage in the process, and ultimately fails as well when Globby snags onto a bus to get away. Later, Globby is yet again seen stealing coins, this time from a parking meter while wearing a ski mask. When confronted by Fred and his new "sidekick" Mini-Max, he puts on a phony Cockney accent and pretends to be someone else, though neither hero believes him. He attempts to escape as he had before, although this time around Mini-Max prevents Fred from causing any harm. He is soon cornered in an alleyway and tries to fight the two heroes, and is almost defeated by Mini-Max before retreating. In "Steamer's Revenge", Globby is seen on Hiro's conspiracy wall of events and people connected to Obake. Later on, Fred is seen using a cardboard cutout of Globby and Big Hero 6's other villains while training to impersonate Boss Awesome. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Globby is seen fighting with Hiro and Baymax while trying to steal a briefcase from a Krei Tech warehouse. Baymax reminds Hiro that he has to get to school, and so he and Baymax take care of Globby quickly, although he gets away. Later, Hiro, Baymax, Fred and GoGo question Krei on the briefcase's contents, and he reveals that it contains nothing more than a failed energy amplifier, inspiring Hiro to make one of his own for the SFIT open house. While GoGo is working, Fred approaches her with the idea of luring Globby in with the promise of another energy amplifier and then capturing him so he is forced to reveal what Obake is planning, which GoGo ends up supporting. Krei also ends up agreeing to the plan when he is reminded by Fred and Mini-Max that Globby stole his wallet. As expected, Globby attacks Krei during his fake presentation and takes the supposed energy amplifier, however, when GoGo, Fred and Baymax confront him, it is revealed that Noodle Burger Boy and his army of B.U.D.D.Y. drones had secretly accompanied him. Using his shape-shifting, he turns into a Tyrannosaurus Rex fights Big Hero 6 with Noodle Burger Boy, gradually overpowering and cornering them (Noodle Burger Boy also using the opportunity to mess with Baymax's systems). Before they can finish the heroes off, Hiro arrives and uses his scooter to knock Noodle Burger Boy into Globby, the former thus unintentionally tearing his teammate apart with his laser eyes. Despite this, Globby and Noodle Burger Boy escape with the briefcase, which, ultimately, is revealed to contain nothing more than a drawing of Fredzilla. Even so, Obake tells his minions he isn't worried, as he had manipulated Hiro into making a real energy amplifier anyways. The next day, Globby, Noodle Burger Boy and Momakase attack the SFIT open house, and end up fighting with GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi, with Hiro and Baymax having been distracted by Obake. This allows Obake to steal the energy amplifier from Hiro's lab, and, once the job had been done, Globby strikes Hiro down to prevent him from pursuing his boss and then helps his teammates get away. Hiro returns to his home not long after, and discovers that Baymax had been infected by a chip constructed by Obake, making him turn evil and bring the both of them to Obake's lair. Upon Hiro's arrival, Globby is seen playing cards with Noodle Burger Boy, who annoys him with fast-food puns. Globby subsequently bears witness to Obake's declaration of his plan to recreate Lenore Shimamoto's experiment and destroy all of San Fransokyo with a collapsing star, and then to recreate it better than before. Globby is shocked to hear this and asks if Obake is really going to destroy everything, even Joe's Diner, but is brushed off by his other teammates. After Hiro had been locked up for his disagreeing with Obake's plan, Globby seeps through the ventilation shaft and offers to help him escape, claiming he knew Obake was crazy but thought he was a "fun crazy" and that he doesn't want to destroy the city. He bursts Hiro out of his cell and ends up fighting Momakase, whom he beats by sticking to a wall. When Hiro tries to approach Baymax, he hastily pulls him away, stating that he's a bad robot now. He then encases Hiro and the two escape out into the bay, and, following this they head to the Lucky Cat Cafe. Globby becomes annoyed that Hiro won't let him come in with him, yet says it's "understandable". Hiro quickly suits up and contacts him teammates, and Globby uses to opportunity to tell the others of his redemption, happy that the "tall girl" (Honey Lemon) always believed in him. Globby helps Hiro get to his teammates and stays with them while he and Skymax retrieve the amplifier, though they are all surprised to learn Obake's machine had become self-sustaining regardless. Quickly, Hiro forms a new plan to use the amplifier and Fred's recently recreated Kentucky Kaiju robot to create a typhoon big enough to counter the star's collapse, with Globby, stretched out across the city's shore, and Honey Lemon protecting against the typhoon's waves. Before the plan commences, Globby asks Honey Lemon to, in case he doesn't survive, tell Felony Carl that he was "his whole list", which Honey Lemon doesn't understand yet agrees to do anyway. Ultimately, the plan succeeds and Globby and Honey Lemon manage to hold back the typhoon, saving the entire city. He then joins Big Hero 6 in a group hug. Afterwards, Globby and Honey Lemon have a photo taken for a blog. Quotes }} Gallery Images BH6-Intro.jpg|Globby as he appears in the intro. Globby_first.png|"Darn it!" Globby_jump.png Globby_melted.png|"Jail? They don't even make pants that can hold me!" Globby_hurt.png|Globby hurting himself by landing on a pointy sculpture. Globby_(Ice).png|"Ice!" Timthumb_(1)-1.jpg|Globby eating part of his hand after transforming it into chocolate. Globby_(Chocolate_with_Ice_Cream_and_Caramel).png Globby_Shield.png|Globby shielding himself from Fred's fire. Globby_and_Hiro.png|"If at first you don't succeed, learn to turn yourself into chocolate!" Obake_bothered.png|Globby and Noodle Burger Boy annoying Obake. Obake_and_villains.png Water_Globby.png|Globby in the form of water. Globby_vs_Fred.png|Fire Globby fighting Fred. Globby_concept_2.jpg|Concept art. Videos Big Hero 6 The Series - Big Roommates 2 EXCLUSIVE CLIP Big Hero 6 The Series – First 5 Mins S1E11 “Killer App” – Disney Channel Official Big Hero 6 The Series - Globby Reforms (Clip) Navigation Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Elementals Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Food Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Honorable